The Only Person
by montypython203
Summary: FINISHED! Now AU. During Aliens of London, Rose said she was the only person on Planet Earth who knew aliens existed. Oh, how wrong she was...
1. Ian and Barbara

_Title: The Only Person_

_Rating: K+_

_Summary: During **Aliens of London**, Rose said she was the only person on Earth who knew aliens existed. Oh, how wrong she was..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. _

_Author's Note: Now, there is a lot of different versions of what happened to the Doctor's companions after they left, in New Adventure novels, audio plays, etc. This is my own version of what happened to them, and may or may not be influenced by these texts. You should really only read this if you've watched the classics. However, if you are a New Whovian and still want to read it, there will be an explanation at the bottom of each chapter._

**The Only Person**

"I've seen all that stuff up there, the size of it, and I can't say a word," said Rose Tyler. "Aliens and spaceships and things, and I'm the only person on Planet Earth who knows they exist." Next to her, the Doctor cleared his throat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Morning dear," said Ian Chesterton to his wife as he came down for breakfast.

"Morning," replied Barbara, handing her husband his morning cup of coffee. "I see you had a bit of a sleep-in."

"Mm," said Ian. "I'm afraid my body needs a bit more rest these days. Especially after … last night." Barbara smirked as she remembered her birthday present the previous night. Her husband truly was a remarkable man.

"So what are you planning on doing today?" asked Barbara.

"Don't know," admitted Ian as he sat down and switched on the television. "Now I'm retired, I've got the whole world to explore."

"I think we did enough of that in our younger years," said Barbara, joining Ian on the couch. "Right now I'm happy just to be here – with you." They smiled at each other, and Ian gave Barbara a quick kiss on the lips.

"_Breaking news – a UFO has crashed into Big Ben_," announced the television. Ian and Barbara looked at each other.

"On second thoughts," said Ian, "how about we take a trip down to central London?"

* * *

_For New Whovians - Ian and Barbara were the First Doctor's original companions (after his granddaugher Susan). I am yet to write a fic about them where they are not married._

_I was going to wait until I had a few more chapters written until I posted, but I just couldn't resist! As such, there may be a bit of a break between chapters._

_Also, this about companions on PRESENT DAY EARTH, so you won't be seeing all of the companions._


	2. Dodo

_Here's the next chapter._

"Say hello to Aunt Dorothea, Hayley," said Janice Chaplet. Her daughter groaned.

"She's _your _aunt," she said. It was her bi-monthly visit to her great aunt Dorothea in the hospital, and just being around her was embarrassing enough. She walked up to Dorothea, who was sitting in her rocking chair.

"Hello, Aunt Dorothea," she murmured. Her great aunt didn't respond. She just rocked back and forth in her chair.

"No Toymaker, we won't play your games!" Dorothea Chaplet exclaimed. Hayley rolled her eyes. Dorothea had disappeared for a while back in the '60s, and after being found again she'd suffered some sort of nervous breakdown.

_"She's a bit confused,"_ her mother had said. More like off her nut, thought Hayley.

"It's your last chance of nothin', it's the Last Chance Saloon…" Dorothea sang. It was at this particular point that Hayley felt like killing someone – either herself or her great aunt, it really didn't matter.

"Doctor! Doctor!" cried Dorothea suddenly.

"Do you want the doctor, dear?" asked Janice. No sooner had she said this than a doctor had arrived at the door.

"I'm afraid you need to leave," he said.

"Fine by me!" exclaimed Hayley. Janice frowned.

"Why exactly?" she questioned. The doctor gulped.

"Um…" he began, "you'd better look outside…"

* * *

_For New Whovians – Dorothea (Dodo) was a companion of the First Doctor. The strange things she does in this chapter are, of course, references to her adventures with the Doctor._

_There was a spin-off novel which revealed that Dodo suffered a nervous breakdown and was unable to remember her adventures with the Doctor, spending her life drifting in and out of psychiatric institutions. It also said she was killed by a pawn of the Master, but I decided that I liked the thought of her going crazy. I don't really like Dodo._

_In __**Aliens of London**_, _the news report said that everyone in Albion Hospital was being evacuated, so that's why they had to leave._


	3. Ben and Polly

"It's good to see you again, Poll," said Ben Jackson as he took tea with his old friend.

"Eh hem," the attendant said. Ben rolled his eyes.

"Sorry – _Duchess_," he said. Polly Kent smiled.

"Very good," she said, sipping her tea. "Thank you James, you may go." The attendant left, leaving Ben and Polly alone.

"What happened to you, Polly?" asked Ben.

"I got married," reminded Polly. "To a duke."

"Don't remind me," muttered Ben. "And are you happy?"

"Perfectly," replied Polly. Ben shuffled nervously in his chair.

"Why didn't we ever … you know…" he said. "I could have looked after you."

"I wanted to settle down," said Polly. "I may have enjoyed adventure when I was younger, but certainly not anymore. You were in the navy – you lived for that kind of thing. I didn't." Ben sighed.

"I never did become Admiral," he said. "I was too busy thinking about everything that had happened."

"Yes, I suppose meeting Daleks and Cybermen will do that to you," admitted Polly.

"I meant you," said Ben seriously. Polly bit her lip and looked up at Ben. His face was etched with lines, but she could still see that sweet sailor boy she met all those years ago. She slowly put down her tea, closed her eyes, and leaned in towards him … only to meet air.

"Poll!" exclaimed Ben from the window. "Check this out!"

* * *

_For New Whovians - Ben and Polly travelled with the First and Second Doctors. Ben's nickname for Polly was "Duchess"._

_I found the idea of Polly actually becoming a duchess too hilarious to leave out!_


	4. Victoria

"Can you make it out to Lucy, Miss Harris?" asked the teenage girl, holding out her favourite book.

"Certainly," said Victoria Waterfield, though since her adoption by the Harris family she had been known as Victoria Harris.

"Oh Miss Harris, I simply _love_ your books!" exclaimed Lucy. "The monsters sound absolutely terrifying – especially the Ice Soldiers – the heroine Victoria is absolutely fantastic, is she based on you by any chance? ... and I think I'm in love with Jamie." Victoria smiled.

_Aren't we all_, she thought. "I'm glad you like the books. Do you want to be an author?"

"Oh yes, especially since I started reading your books," replied Lucy. "The problem is, I don't think my imagination is quite as good as yours."

"Why don't you start just by writing about actual events that have happened to you?" suggested Victoria.

"Come _on_ – this coming from the woman who writes about a girl who travels through time and space?" said Lucy. "By the way, your writing style is beautiful – reminds me of Jane Austen actually. You really seem to capture the thoughts of a 19th century girl."

"Thank you," said Victoria. "Okay, let's move the line along." Lucy left, and the next person in the queue was a young man.

"Hello there, what's your name?" asked Victoria.

"Spaceship," stated the man, as if in a trance.

"Excuse me?" questioned Victoria. The man pointed a shak finger towards the window, and Victoria turned.

"Oh."

* * *

_For New Whovians - Victoria came from the 19th century and travelled with the Second Doctor and his companion Jamie, but left because it got too much for her._

_Yes, the "Ice Soldiers" are actually meant to be Ice Warriors. You don't think Victoria would COMPLETELY copy her adventures, do you?_


	5. Liz

_So sorry for the wait! I'm planning on getting back into this fic, and I happily got this idea yesterday._

"Thank you students, I'll see you next time," said Doctor Elizabeth Shaw, Professor at Cambridge University. The students began to leave the lecture theatre, save for one student named Paul Young, who approached Liz.

"Doctor Shaw, do you have a minute?" he asked.

"Certainly Paul, how can I help you?" replied Liz.

"It's about your lecture today," said Paul. "I want to tell you how fascinating I found it. The number of meteorites that have fallen to Earth is really quite extraordinary."

"Yes, that's why I became interested in the field," admitted Liz.

"It's such an extraordinary phenomenon, or I think so anyway," continued Paul. "It seems like Earth is constantly in touch with the beyond . Do you ever think..." He trailed off.

"Go on," encouraged Liz.

"Do you ever think ... that the meteorites might bring things from ... alien worlds?" Paul finally said. Liz attempted to contain her composure.

"Aliens – little green men with three heads?" she joked – or at least that was the impression she was trying to give.

"Please Doctor Shaw, don't you think it's possible?" persisted Paul. "I've been doing some research using old newspaper clippings and things, and I'm beginning to find patterns between unexplained phenomena and meteor showers. There was one incident in the 1970s where apparently shop mannequins came to life, which some people claimed to have also occurred only a year ago..."

"If you'll excuse me Paul, I'm running late for my next lecture," said Liz, beginning to gather her notes. "I really think you should stop investigating these matters – especially with no real proof..." Just then Paul's friend Ben approached them.

"Did you hear? A spaceship just crashed into Big Ben!" he exclaimed. Paul turned to Liz, a triumphant grin on his face.

"You were saying?"

* * *

_For New Whovians - Liz was an assistant to the Third Doctor during his exile to Earth. She had studied at Cambridge University. In her first story, **Spearhead From Space**, she mocked the idea of aliens, suggesting the little green men thing. This story also mentioned her speciality in meteorites._

_I've actually had the next chapter planned since I started this fic, so it should be up fairly soon._


	6. Jo

_This story is now slightly AU, and also a crossover with **Torchwood**. Luckily since Torchwood was in the S4 finale you should all understand it._

_Teaser: There are too many Joneses in the Whoniverse to be coincidence..._

"There's my boy!" exclaimed Josephine Jones-Grant. Her son Ianto blushed.

"Hi Mam," he said, giving Jo a hug and sitting down.

"It's been so long!" said Jo. "I'm lucky to see you at all now!"

"Sorry, but it's hard, what with the job and all," said Ianto, trying to be subtle.

"Yes, I'm sure working for Torchwood must require a lot of commitment," stated Jo. Ianto cleared his throat.

"Mam, you know you're not meant to know about Torchwood," he said.

"Oh I know, I know," said Jo, waving her hand around. "It's just that I feel so honoured that you followed in my footsteps, what with me having worked for UNIT and all. Of course your father still wishes you'd gone into science like him, but I was determined when you were growing up to teach you about the universe and all the amazing creatures that exist in it." Ianto nodded.

"So," continued Jo, "how are things with that girlfriend of yours, what's her name... Liesel?"

"Lisa," corrected Ianto. "Yeah, things are great."

"Is there any chance that you'd be proposing to her soon?" questioned Jo. "Because if you're in love, you shouldn't have to wait. I mean, your father popped the question to me after only a couple of days! And it wasn't really a question, it was more of..."

"An assumption – I know," interrupted Ianto. "You've only told me the story about 700 times. And in response to your question, I..." Ianto trailed off as he received a message on his Bluetooth headset.

"A spaceship has crashed into Big Ben?!" he said out loud. When the message was over, he turned to Jo.

"Sorry Mam, I've got to..." he began.

"Hey, you do what you have to do," Jo said. Ianto left, and Jo smiled.

* * *

_For New Whovians - Jo was a companion of the Third Doctor. She left him when she fell in love with Welsh hippie Professor Clifford Jones._

_I had the plan for this chapter written before I saw S2 of Torchwood, which stated that Ianto's father was a "master tailor". I just love the idea of Ianto being Jo's son! Besides, Cliff could have changed careers..._


	7. Sarah Jane

_It's Christmas Eve! Yay! So here's my present to you - another chapter._

"Morning, K-9," Sarah Jane Smith said to her robotic dog. K-9 didn't respond.

"K-9?" questioned Sarah. "Are you alright?" Again, K-9 remained silent. Sarah sat down next to the creature and attempted to fiddle with his systems.

"I don't understand, you were charged all night..." she muttered to herself as she looked for the problem. Unfortunately she had never quite been able to understand his functioning, even though he had attempted on numerous occasions to explain it to her. Sighing, she stood up and wiped her brow.

"I'm sorry K-9, I don't know what to do," she said sadly. "The Doctor would know..." Tears coming to her eyes as she thought of her old friend, Sarah made a cup of tea in an attempt to calm herself down.

_At least it's my day off, _she thought. _Maybe I can use the day to repair K-9. Surely I must have picked _something _up while travelling with the Doctor._

Just then, the phone rang. Sarah was quite alarmed, since she very rarely received phone calls. She picked up the phone.

"Smith!" said a voice on the other end that Sarah recognised as her boss. "Get your arse down to central London. A UFO has just crashed into Big Ben!" Sarah dropped the phone and ran to her car. As she got in, she wondered if perhaps the Doctor would be around to investigate.

_No_, she reminded herself. _The Doctor's dead._

* * *

_I just remembered that I've still got to do the UNIT crew. This will hopefully include Sergeant Benton, the Brigadier, and possibly Mike Yates. _

_Please give me a nice Christmas present in the form of reviews!_


	8. UNIT: Benton and Yates

**UNIT: Benton and Yates**

"Can I help you?" asked the car salesman to the customer.

"Yes, I'd like... wait, Benton?!" the customer exclaimed. The salesmen's eyes widened as he realised who the customer was.

"Mike Yates," John Benton recognised. "Um, how are you?"

"Not bad," said Yates. "I retired a few years ago. I see you haven't had the same privilege."

"I don't actually need to keep working," said Benton. "There's a very healthy retirement fund for those who serve for long enough in the army. Of course, you wouldn't know about that." Yates shuffled his feet.

"Used cars, though? A bit of a dodgy business, isn't it?" he implied.

"Well you'd know all about deception, wouldn't you Mike?" retaliated Benton. This caused Yates to shut his mouth. Benton stood for a moment with a triumphant grin on his face, but then sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mike," he said. "It's just that I've always been a very loyal person. I don't get over these things easily."

"I understand," said Yates. "So anyway, do you keep in touch with other people from UNIT, or am I the first one you've met on the outside?"

"We meet up occasionally," admitted Benton. "Reunions and all that. Apparently they're planning on changing UNIT's name."

"Really?" said Yates inquisitively. "Gosh, it seems like the whole world's moving on."

"Oh, but it isn't," said Benton. "If you look at things in perspective, you'll see that the world really hasn't changed that much." Just then, the two men were disturbed as a UFO flew overhead. Once it was out of sight, they couldn't help grinning at each other.

"Yep," agreed Yates, nodding, "same old world."

* * *

_For New Whovians – Sergeant Benton and Captain Yates worked for UNIT while the Doctor was scientific adviser there. Yates resigned from UNIT after betraying it in __**Invasion of the Dinosaurs**__. Benton was mentioned as becoming a used-car salesman in __**Mawdryn Undead**__. He was given the name John in the spin-off video __**Wartime**__ (but I was going to use that name anyway! Freaky!)_


	9. UNIT: The Brigadier

_This one was going to be the last of the UNIT chapters, but I figured it was more important to update earlier than write another chapter._

"Doris," whispered Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart from his hospital bed. His wife hurried to his side.

"Yes Alistair?" she replied in a voice equally as soft.

"I think it's time," said Alistair. Doris closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from coming to her eyes. Her husband noticed her distress and reached out his hand to her. She took it gratefully.

"It's alright Doris, I'm ready," Alistair comforted.

"Even though you've been sick for such a long time, I'm still not prepared," admitted Doris.

"Doris, people go through life very rarely being prepared for anything," said Alistair. "What matters is how you cope once these changes _do _occur. You must move on and live your life, taking things as they come – no matter how unbelievable they are." Doris couldn't help but smile at this point. She certainly had had to adjust to a lot of new concepts with her husband's line of work.

"You've always been so strong Alistair, such a fighter," she said. "I wish you didn't have to go."

"Doris, you're lucky you had me as long as you did," replied Alistair. "I would have been dead long ago if it wasn't for one man." Doris looked at him in understanding.

"The Doctor," she said. Alistair nodded and squeezed his hand tighter around his wife's.

"Remember him, Doris," he said. "Remember everything that's happened over the years. Remember that there's so much more out there. Remember the Autons, the dinosaurs, the time a spaceship crashed into Big Ben..."

"Alistair, that never happened," said Doris, somewhat confused. Alistair motioned with his head towards the hospital window, a twinkle in his eye as he did so.

"Remember," he said, closing his eyes to a world where everything was about to change.

* * *

_For New Whovians - the Brigadier was the 3rd Doctor's boss during hiis exile to Earth, but soon became his friend and met him in various other regenerations._

_I'm so sorry I killed him! I do love him, really._

_EDIT: Okay, a lot of people have informed me that the Brig is actually very much alive in the Whoniverse. Due to the lack of **SJA** down under, I was only vaguely aware of this. I would like to apologide - but also remind you all that this is _my _fic, and I can killl whoever I want. Thank you._


	10. Harry

"Sarah Jane Sullivan, get in here right now!" called Doctor Harry Sullivan to his daughter. Sarah Jane, a young woman of 18, stomped into the room.

"Dad, I'm going to the club whether you like it or not," she insisted as she began to pack her purse.

"No you're not," said Harry sternly. "You're going to stay home and study. You've got exams coming up."

"Dad, just because _you're _a doctor doesn't mean _I _have to be," argued Sarah Jane. "If I was at Mum's she'd let me go."

"Well you're not – you're with me," replied Harry. "You can blame your mother for that one – she walked out on me, after all."

"But Dad," said Sarah Jane seriously, looking into Harry's eyes, "I want to go out and have fun. I want to explore, see the world, have _adventures_. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No – so long as it's only in small amounts," said Harry, staring into space for a moment before snapping back to reality. "And it's _after _your exams." As if to show that the matter was closed, Harry sat down on the couch and switched on the TV. Sarah Jane remained standing, her hands on her hips.

"You can't make me stay – I'm officially an adult!" she declared. "And if I want to go to a club in central London tonight, then by God I'll do it!" But Harry didn't respond, as he was mesmerised by the TV. He turned up the volume loud enough for Sarah Jane to hear.

"_The whole of central London has been closed off as a UFO crashes into Big Ben."_

Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Looks like you won't be going tonight after all," he stated.

* * *

_For New Whovians - Harry was a companion of the 4th Doctor, along with Sarah Jane. He left after only a few stories._

_I read on Wikipedia that Harry had a stepbrother that was in **SJA**, but from what I can tell this information is incorrect. Is it? It doesn't matter anyway, since this story is now officially AU..._

_Please review - and tell me in your reviews whether or not I should do a chapter for Ace . It depends on whether or not you believe she stayed on Gallifrey to train to be a Time Lord._


	11. Tegan

_Sorry for the wait._

"Mummy, can I ask you something?" said Dale Thompson as he sat at the dinner table with his mother and older sister.

"Yes, you may," replied Tegan Thompson nee Jovanka. "What is it?"

"Why is it that Daddy is always off travelling?" asked Dale.

"Well," began Tegan, "that's what people in the navy do. They travel all over the world."

"I know _that_," said Dale. At this point, Dale's sister Katie spoke up.

"I think what Dale means is, why don't _you_ want to travel as well?" she said. Tegan sighed.

"I travelled a lot when I was younger," she said. "Remember all the wonderful places I said I went?"

"When you were an air hostess," recalled Katie.

"Yes," confirmed Tegan. "But it just got a bit much for me. Settling down with your dad, and having you two, was the best decision I ever made." Tegan squeezed the hands of her children across the dinner table.

"But Daddy isn't always here. Don't you miss him?" asked Dale.

"All the time," admitted Tegan. "But when you love someone, they're always with you one way or another." Dale and Katie smiled.

"Now," said Tegan, "are you two going to finish your greens?" Katie smiled sheepishly.

"You always said that if we stop enjoying something we should give it up," she said.

"Ha ha," said Tegan sarcastically. "Come on, finish your dinners and then help me clear the plates." Tegan then took her empty plate to the kitchen and began stacking the dishwasher. As she did so, she turned on the radio.

"_Breaking news – in London, a UFO has crashed into Big Ben."_

Tegan's eyes widened for a moment, and she wondered for a moment if her children's lives would ever be as changed as hers was.

* * *

_For New Whovians - Tegan was a companion of the 5th Doctor. She was going to be an air hostess before she joined him. She was originally from Brisbane, and this is where her story is set so it would be about dinner time for her._

_I said Tegan's husband was in the navy. This means he's a mariner. Get it?_

_Don't get it? In the serial **Enlightenment**, Tegan was somewhat "wooed" by an Eternal named Marriner._


	12. Mel

_I recently received a review from Dead Composer asking me if I could kill this companion. Tempting as the idea was, I decided instead to give her the fate that she deserved..._

"HOW ARE YOU TODAY, MISS BUSH?" shouted Mr Green, the baker. Melanie Bush just smiled and gave a thumbs-up. It was at this moment that a male customer named James approached Mr Green.

"Do you _have _to shout like that?" James said.

"If I want to talk to Miss Bush, then yes," replied Mr Green. "Poor thing's deaf as a doorknob. She's rather easily shocked, you see, and ended up sending herself deaf from her own scream."

"Wow. Poor thing," said James. Feeling sorry for her, he turned to Mel and patted her on the shoulder.

"Hello there," he said. "My name's James."

"WHAT?" screamed Mel. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" James cleared his throat.

"MY NAME'S JAMES!" he yelled back.

"NICE TO MEET YOU, JAMES!" replied Mel just as loud. James forced a smile towards the woman, trying not to show that his ears were now ringing. He leaned forwards to talk to Mr Green.

"No offence to her, but how do you put up with it?" he murmured. Mr Green scratched the back of his head.

"To tell you the truth, she alwayswas a bit loud," he admitted. James nodded and paid for his bread. However, as he opened the door he heard a tremendous crash. This was followed by the sound of hundreds of car alarms going off at the same time. Though James hadn't seen exactly what had happened, he could have sworn he saw a UFO. He closed the door, and turned to see that Mr Green was clutching his ears. James proceeded to do the same.

"What the he-" James began, but he realised to his horror that he couldn't hear himself. "MR GREEN, I THINK I'VE GONE DEAF!"

"WHAT?" cried Mr Green.

"WHAT?" echoed James.

"WHAT?" cried Mel.

* * *

_For New Whovians - Mel was a companion of the Sixth and Seventh Doctors. She had a very loud, very annoying scream. _

_I know Mel stayed with Glitz, but I'm going with the idea that she was eventually returned to Perivale._

_I hope this was okay, and that I haven't pissed all you Mel-haters off with her inclusion in this story._


	13. Ace

_Oh God... I've had this chapter written for a while, but I'm really dreading the response. I really don't think I've written Ace's scenario well at all, but this all I could think of when I thought of her future. If you're really unhappy with this chapter and you'd like me to repost it, please let me know. _

_Before you read this chapter, I would like to note that I have attempted to cover lots of different scenarios for the companions. Some are married, some are divorced, some are single and some aren't stated. So heading into this chapter, I would like to cover one more aspect, and I hope that in this day and age it will be respected._

_THIS IS VERSION 2 - EVER SO SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT TO VERSION 1. _

"So, three badges? That will be six pounds, thank you," said Ace McShane, having officially changed her name several years ago. The customer left, leaving Ace and her business partner Linda to talk.

"We're having quite a morning, huh?" remarked Linda. "We must have sold about 30 badges already!"

"Maybe we can take an extended lunch break," suggested Ace. "Go out on the motorbikes together? It's been a while since I've done anything reckless." Linda gave a sly grin.

"Just make sure we sell enough badges to cover any damages. I want to be prepared for when you crash into the next Ferrari," she warned. Ace laughed at the memory.

"It doesn't really matter how many badges we sell. Just running this business with you is enough," Ace blushed, before adding, "For more than one reason." Linda lowered her gaze to the badges on the counter in an attempt to stay professional – at least while she was working.

"I must say," she said, examining the badges, "these designs are really quite extraordinary. How did you ever think of them?"

"Oh, let's just say I've received inspiration from many different times and places," replied Ace. Linda nodded.

"Just goes to show that you don't have to stay in school to be successful," she stated.

"Oh believe me – my life would have turned out extremely differently if I'd stayed in school," said Ace, turning to Linda. "Looking at everything that's happened since then, dropping out of school was the best thing I ever did."

"Eh hem," said a voice. Ace and Linda turned, to find a woman with a young boy standing next to her. The boy looked up at his mother with a hopeful look in his eye. Ace attempted to gain some composure.

"I'm awfully sorry, madam," she said. "If I... look a spaceship!"

"Please, I'm _hardly _going to fall for that one," the woman said, her hands on her hips. But Ace and Linda ran to the door, and it wasn't long before the woman followed their gaze, and gasped in shock.

* * *

_Hey – Ace was always a bit of a tomboy, and unlike some female companions she didn't leave coz she fell in love with a man. From that, I drew my own conclusions. If you really hate the thought that she's a lesbian then you can make her bi, or really, really good friends with Linda._

_And no, this is not the last chapter._


	14. Grace

_Thank you for your support for the last chapter. I'm feeling much more confident about this chapter._

"We need to talk," said Paul Smith to his girlfriend, Doctor Grace Holloway. Grace, oblivious to the situation, just nodded and continued eating her hamburger.

"About what?" she asked through mouthfuls of food.

"About _us_," said Paul seriously. "Grace, surely you've noticed that we haven't exactly been acting like a couple recently. Just getting you to come here today took a lot of persuasion." Grace stopped eating.

"I'm a doctor, remember?" she said. "People need me all the time, and it's my duty to respond. It's not always convenient, I admit. In fact there was this one time when I was at the opera..."

"Yes, you've told me many times," interrupted Paul. "But I can't help thinking that you use work as an excuse... to not be with me." Grace couldn't help but feel hurt. She found herself standing and raising her voice.

"Is that what you think?!" she exclaimed. "That I don't _want _to spend time with you –and after I asked you out in the first place?!"

"Grace, please, sit down, you're making a scene," pleaded Paul. Grace closed her eyes for a moment, then obeyed.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's just that I _love_ being a doctor. I've always been dedicated to my job, but it became even more important about 10 years ago."

"And what happened then?" questioned Paul.

"I... it doesn't matter," said Grace evasively. "What's important is that I learnt just how important human life is. I knew I had to keep helping people for the rest of my life, if only to remember..."

"Remember what?" persisted Paul. Grace opened her mouth to speak, when suddenly she was distracted by the television in the corner of the restaurant.

"Paul, look," she said, motioning towards the television. Paul followed her gaze, and found himself equally distracted.

"A UFO...?" he said disbelievingly. Without taking his eyes off the screen, he murmured, "We'll finish this conversation later." Grace breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

_For New Whovians - Grace was the companion of the Eighth Doctor in the telemovie. She was attending the opera with her then-boyfriend Brian when she received a page requiring her to operate on the Seventh Doctor, who had been shot (though she actually caused him to regenerate)._

_So, this must be the last chapter, right? Think again! The final chapter will be up tomorrow._


	15. Jack

_Finally - the last chapter! Now remember, this story was to cover all those companions present at the time, and that includes Captain Jack Harkness. And because Jack is so special, his chapter starts _after _the spaceship crashes, and not before. Enjoy!_

"Jack, you can't be serious," said Toshiko. "A UFO has just crashed into Big Ben, and you're going to do _nothing?!_"

"That's right," said Captain Jack Harkness simply. "Don't worry about it – it'll be taken care of."

"By who – Torchwood One?" persisted Toshiko. "They'd probably just take the spaceship and use it for their own selfish needs!"

"It's not Torchwood One," said Jack. "It's a much higher authority than that. Trust me."

"Tosh has a point, though," said Suzie. "This is a great opportunity to get up close and personal with new aliens and alien technology. Surely it's our duty..."

"Not this time," insisted Jack. "We're just gonna sit back and watch." This gave Toshiko an idea.

"Watch!" she exclaimed. "Of course! One of us can go undercover!"

"That's not what I meant..." began Jack.

"But it's brilliant!" continued Toshiko. "Look, they're saying on TV that they're taking the body to Albion Hospital. One of us could go there just to see what we're dealing with!"

"Except it's a hospital, and we don't have a doctor at the moment – not one we can reach, at least," said Jack, his arms crossed. "Remind me to issue a warning to Owen when he gets here."

"Tosh could go," said Suzie suddenly. Toshiko's eyes widened.

"Me?" she said. "No, I couldn't, I don't know enough..."

"I've seen you hanging around Owen, listening to his every word," said Suzie. "You're a smart woman. I bet you could bluff your way in there." Toshiko blushed.

"Jack?" she said. "What do you think?" Jack looked between the two women. Suddenly, he recalled something the Doctor told him long ago about meeting a Japanese doctor while investigating the first Slitheen incident.

"Okay," he said. "You can go. You'd better hurry, though." Toshiko grinned, gathered a few things, then ran out the door. At this point Suzie went back to work, and Jack sighed.

"What I would give to go in her place," he said to himself.

THE END

* * *

_For non-Woodies - the "doctor" in **Aliens of London** was actually Toshiko Sato of Torchwood Three, run by Jack since the year 2000._

_Finished! Yay! At present I have 48 reviews, and I'd really like it if I could make it to 50._


End file.
